


Elle est monstrueuse cette fille !

by malurette



Category: Kid Paddle
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Schoolgirls, Virtual Reality, clashing, creepy child, video games - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Où l'on compare les attendus des unes et des autres en matière de jeux video. Disons simplement que Carole et Max ont des centres d'intérêt radicalement opposés !





	Elle est monstrueuse cette fille !

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Elle est monstrueuse cette fille !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Kid Paddle  
>  **Personnages :** Carole et Max  
>  **Genre :** un peu flippant  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Midam, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « virtual reality » pour LadiesBingo>  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500+

On considère souvent Max comme « l’un des garçons ». À leur âge, gamins d’école primaire pas encore pubères qu’ils sont, il y a peu de différence entre filles et garçons, à part peut-être les goûts stéréotypés attendus par la société. Et comme les siens ne correspondent pas à l’idée qu’on se fait habituellement des petites filles sages, elle fait l’admiration des petits mecs qui croient bêtement que les filles sont des extraterrestres et qu’elles sont contagieuses. 

Max est en opposition totale avec, par exemple, Carole Paddle. Elle a eu l’occasion d’en discuter un peu avec elle : les seuls jeux vidéo qu’elle aime sont ceux de simulation où il est question d’élever des petits lapins, des petits chats, des petits chiots… Max aime les trucs de course ou de tronçonnage, mais elle préfère quand même la stratégie, les trucs où elle peut conquérir tout un empire et anéantir un ennemi. Elle est peut-être différente en ça des garçons un peu plus jeunes avec qui elle traîne de temps en temps : quand elle joue, elle aime aussi réfléchir, pas juste taper.  
Elle s’arrête aussi à la beauté des graphismes autant qu’à la maniabilité du jeu. 

Quand on l’appelle garçon, manqué ou pas, elle hausse les épaules. Oui, elle préfère qu’on l’appelle Max tout court parce que c’est plus simple, plus percutant, moins prout-prout que Maximilienne. Mais elle ne se sent particulièrement ni fille ni garçon et peu importe franchement. Il se trouve juste qu’elle tolère la compagnie de mioches un peu plus jeunes et moins matures qu’elle et qui se trouvent tous être des garçons, parce qu’eux, ils savent ce qui est fun. Alors que personne dans sa classe n’est aussi à fond dedans.

Et parmi ses camarades par exemple, Max réussit à terrifier complètement Carole en parlant de ses jeux préférés. Carole est habituée à entendre son frère et les potes débiles dudit frère parler de massacrer les petits lapins, les petits chats, les petits chiots, juste pour l’éclate et ça ne la choque même plus. Ils en font trop et ne sont plus crédibles. Plus ils en rajoutent plus ils la fatiguent, mais c’est tout. Ils ont cessé de la dégoûter. Max, en revanche, lui parle de la suite logique de son bien-aimé jeu de simulation : la représentation réaliste de l’agonie de la petite bête virtuelle qu’on prive de nourriture ou qu’on laisse pourrir dans une cage malsaine ou qui attrape une saleté de virus ! ou ce qui arrive quand tout un élevage à l’état semi-sauvage se reproduit de façon explosive et meurt de faim parce que la population épuise les ressources de son habitat naturel ! Elle entre gaîment dans les détails, alternant les remarques sur les graphismes des pelages magnifiques et la recherche scientifique derrière l’attribution des points de vie que Carole pouvait parfaitement approuver, avec des idées atrocement cyniques, pires encore que tout ce que son frère avait pu lui montrer jusque là. Surtout qu’elle ne s’y attendait pas. Max est complètement glauque !

Le problème avec elle, conclut Carole, ça n’est pas se demander si elle est une « vraie fille » ou pas : c’est qu’elle n’est carrément pas un être humain normal !


End file.
